This Core supports the program project in three major areas: (1) The core provides data collection and[unreadable] abstraction for all transplants performed at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) while[unreadable] the patient is in Seattle. This includes demographic, laboratory, and outcome data generated during both[unreadable] inpatient and outpatient care. Abstracted data are entered into a centralized patient database; selected[unreadable] documents are maintained in patient research files, which are available online as electronic images.[unreadable] (2) The core supports a centralized patient database for FHCRC patients that holds[unreadable] data abstracted by this core. This Ingres database resides on an Alpha cluster; a[unreadable] similar centralized database houses data from all canine studies. Staff of the core support connectivity[unreadable] between the central patient database and other data sources, such as the nonmyeloablative transplant[unreadable] database. (3) Biostatisticians in this core provide statistical support to all of the[unreadable] research projects. This support includes all phases of study design and protocol development, study[unreadable] conduct, and the analysis and reporting of results.